Exit from and entry into vehicles can be extremely difficult for users of walkers, rollators, and wheelchairs. Structures and devices are disclosed herein which provide a helpful handhold for walker, rollator, and wheelchair users to ease the transition from a motor vehicle to their respective mobility device.